


Wrong Time

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster is a Criminal, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, Time Travel, Timecop!Sans, Timeline Shenanigans, time au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a short walk to get some lunch turned into a crazy adventure with monstrous creatures and time travel. But with a grumpy skeletal time-cop on your side, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/) \- [Donate](https://ko-fi.com/A0057H4)

You were having a crap day if you've ever had one.

First, you woke up late because your cat decided to be a jerk and snooze your alarm before you even had the chance to wake up. Then, you realized you were basically completely out of food, so you had to go to work hungry. Once arriving at said workplace, Jared, who you had told to eff off more times than you could count, poked fun at your bad mood. And continued to do so for the entirety of your work day.

And now, finally, you were on your lunch break, and thank the heavens you had the clarity of mind to park close. Upon arriving at your level of the parking garage however, you felt like something was...off.

It was a rather odd feeling, like the air was slightly too dense, or the temperature was just slightly off from the rest of the world. This odd feeling made the hairs on your arms raise, and put you on alert immediately. 

That alert went out the window however, when you saw some weirdo leaning over your car's hood (which was open), unplugging some contraption from the engine.

"Oi! That's my car!" you shouted, racing over to your precious means of transportation. That poor car, while outdated and slightly beat up, was your only way to and from work. And so, reasonably, you didn't want some creep messing with the engine.

Said creep raised their head, and the sight of their face made you stop dead in your tracks. Usually, you were a very accepting person. You didn't care what a person looked like as long as they were decent on the inside. What you couldn't accept however, was that there was some sort of goopy skeleton standing in front of your car.

"What in the..." you trailed off, taking a step back as the monster took a step forward. While one if its eyes was pressed shut by a long crack on the top of it, the other was wide open, a large white pupil darting to you as it stared you down. Its mouth, which oddly was not just teeth, was pulled into a large frown at seeing you, and it's hands were pressed behind its back.

Opening its mouth, it began speaking, but you couldn't make out the garbled mess that spilled out of its mouth, and couldn't distinguish the hand signals it was making. 

There are two primary responses to fear us humans have; fight or flight. You however, chose the third, unspoken option; freeze like an idiot.

Standing there, you could only watch and try to comprehend as the skeleton-thing in front of you examined you for a moment more before snapping its attention back to your car. After securing the wire things, it walked over to an odd machine thing that you hadn't noticed before and flipped a switch. Immediately, your car started making noises.

This is what snapped you out of your trance. No one hurts Doris.

"Hey, stop that!" you shouted, running up to your car in an attempt to disconnect the wires.

You didn't even get to dodge the bone that went flying your way and knocked you out.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect random updates and episodic chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
